Resident Evil 6 Remake
by Alucard Wesker
Summary: He didn't die. No he still clings to life, and he WILL have his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil 6: Remake

Chapter one

Pain. Pure and simple. It was all he could feel really. Even the simple act of breathing was tainted by the burning feeling of pain, almost as if his lungs where filled with molten lead. It was humorous really. He couldn't even remember who he was, what he was doing there, or why he was in so much pain. But as he lay on some sort of sandy or gravely beach of some sort small snippets of his life slowly drifted back into his searing white hot consciousness. After remembering what happened to him he could only wonder as to how in the living hell he was alive. Certainly he couldn't be human to survive the ordeal he went through. But it probably didn't matter, after all he was alive. That was enough for him.

As he lay there consumed with utter agony he heard or rather felt a thrumming feeling in the ground below him. He couldn't exactly hear what would be blades and a VTOL landing on the gravely shores of his own personal hell, because of the shrill ringing in his ears. Courtesy of the explosives he presumed. But then he suddenly heard muffled voices as well as the sensation of being moved. Oh how he had been so wrong. Personal Hell had not done his previous condition any kind of justice. Being moved in his condition, THIS was hell. His pain had increased tenfold. Oh how he wished it would just end. But he would endure, just as he always has. After all, he was a survivor. He would last till the end of time and he would make damn well sure of it.

Let it be known that the bio-terrorist Albert Wesker was a brilliant man. Despite worming his way into the corporation Tricell, he had made sure the pharmaceutical corporation had not absorbed his smaller agency HCF and made sure he had stayed in charge of it. Or rather he left someone in his stead. This person was a Russian man at the age of 45. His hair was silver in color and slicked back, paired with blue eyes and a scar running up the left corner of his mouth. He was dressed in a grey thermal, green tactical vest with the HCF logo, brown pants, combat boots and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his right thigh where two ammo clips for his SIG P226 and on his vest's left side a holster for said gun. The man's name was Nicholai Ginoveaf. He was currently sitting in a VTOL dispatched on Wesker's orders to track down his assault bomber should it crash and release its emergency signal. The Russian man was tapping his foot nervously and biting the nail on his thumb. A nasty habit for sure. As Nicholai stared out into space his attention was only taken by the piolet informing him of their immediate landing. As the hunk of metal touched down the HCF member threw open the side door and rushed out onto the smoldering, black, volcanic sand. He didn't have far to run to find the almost charred body of Albert Wesker. The second in command barked orders at the medics that where brought with him to secure his boss and long-time comrade. The medics of course snapped to attention and grabbed Wesker's body bringing him aboard the VTOL and hooking him up to an IV and blood.

Only now did Nicholai get a good look at they burnt tyrant. His legs below the knee where almost non-existent as was one of his arms. Several burn marks graced his flesh, crawling over his chest and face, black as charcoal. But what was perhaps even more disturbing was the several black oily tentacles worming their way into his skin. Nicholai didn't dare remove them just yet for fear what would happen to either himself, crew, or Wesker. But after making sure Wesker was at least somewhat stabilized with an oxygen mask over his face, Nicholai sat down with a sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit…"

Two hours had passed before they had arrived at one of the HCF bases. The moment the VTOL touched down the medics and Nicholai rushed Wesker to the emergency room in order to get him patched up. But in the time it took for them to get to the base the Uroboros worms had already completely receded into Wesker's body and broke down, fusing with the human tyrant prototype. Uroboros had reacted positively to Wesker's progenitor strain and completed its RNA sequence with its own. As such the tyrant's regeneration kicked back in full throttle. The doctors had taken notice to this and placed Wesker into a medical tank with an oxygen mask to heal himself. After the doctors did this Nicholai had sauntered up gazing into the tank at the almost relaxed looking Wesker.

"What's his condition?"

The doctor posted at a desk next to the healing tank snapped to attention at the sound of the tired Russian's voice.

"Stable and improving sir."

"Has he received his usual PG67/AW shot yet?"

"No, he has shown signs of rejecting it and for some reason his virus maintains its stability. My coworkers and I have a hypothesis that this has something to do with the Uroboros virus he was coated in when we found him. He may wake up better than ever or completely feral. Only time will tell."

Nicholai released yet another tired sigh and walked out of the room seemingly satisfied with the doctor's explanation flopping onto his own bed after entering his private chambers within the bowls of the facility. It would pain him to kill his comrade should he emerge feral but he would cope, just as he always has.

It didn't take long for the pain to go away. No as his senses came back to him one at a time he was in fact almost overjoyed. And yet at the same time he was oh so very pissed off. Christopher Redfield had once again thwarted his plans to an extent. But no matter, Chris was mortal and would eventually die, be it age or no. Oh but Albert Wesker would just love to plunge his hand into Chris' chest cavity and yank out his sentimental heart. But first there was one thing to do.

'Open your eyes.'

On command the tyrant slid his eyelids open gazing around the room from the inside of his tank. He looked down at his hands and legs finding them a dark red color.

'Fresh tissue and muscle. I must have only just regenerated…'

The humanoid tyrant shuddered at the memory of plunging feet first into searing hot lava. He was only able to ignore the pain and grab at Chris out of sheer hatred. But when those rockets hit he blacked out. He had no idea as to how he managed to crawl to shore. Glancing around he noticed how his body was still whole and complete without any .. additions. Uroboros must have sacrificed itself for its master. Indeed the tyrant felt even stronger than he had in the first place. Wesker flexed his hands and placed one on the glass of his container. Looking around he gathered where he was. The sterile while walls, floor and ceiling. The medical equipment on gurneys strewn around the room. A single desk in the far left corner with a computer and paperwork stacked on it. A few stretchers and a medicine cabinet tucked away in the corner. Yes quite obviously he was in the med lab.

Nicholai definatly was not expecting his rude awakening. The doctor assigned to Wesker has shaken him awake, pale and rather sweaty. The Russian grumbled as he followed the pale stick of a doctor to the med lab to check on Wesker, but when he arrived he found the tube opened and a familiar figure sitting on the desk dressed in only spare scrubs and a lab coat. The arrogant figure of Albert Wesker slicked his blonde hair back and cracked his neck before leveling his red and gold slitted eyes to Nicholai's.

"Good to see you . We have some work to do it would seem."

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

It had been a couple of years since the day of his second revival. HCF had once again established itself as a major power in the global market. Making a name for itself once again was rather easy by distributing anti-viruses for the well know Tyrant Virus and a few of its predecessors. It went smoothly transferring data from the now crumbling TriCell to HCF. However Wesker himself had spent his time putting Uroboros on hold to study a relatively new virus out on the market. The Crystalloid Virus or C-Virus. He knew what is was of course, in Umbrella he had even worked on it for a time after the Tyrant Virus was completed. What he didn't suspect though was it being anything more than a flop. The man behind the virus, Derek Simmon's was nothing short of a madman obsessed with his agent, Ada Wong. Simmons had proposed a virus that could rapidly change a person's DNA structure to anything of the creator's choosing. Simmons had also brought forth a DNA strand of someone, later found to be Ada's, to use as a template for the virus. Needless to say many failures where created from those experiments. But now the virus had surfaced again and Wesker couldn't help but wonder if Simmons actually was behind it all. He was the chief security advisor to the president. What could he possibly want or gain from spreading his failed virus? That is what Wesker wanted to know. If he wanted to properly spread Uroboros he needed to clear the stage of all competition first once again.

Nicholai found himself walking down a white corridor. That's all it was really. One long white hallway. He personally wasn't a fan of the lack of decor but he had to agree with Wesker that is would serve only as a distraction to workers. Soon enough the Russian man came to a six by six indentation in the wall. Removing a panel on the wall and his glove he scanned his hand. Several layers of the wall began to slide apart to reveal a ten foot long hallway and two dark wood double doors. Nicholai walked down to the doors and gave a polite knock on them with his middle knuckle before opening the doors. Inside was a room lined with bookshelves. Each of the walls left and right where filled with naught but books. The floor was made out of a plush black carpet. On the far wall was a small cozy fireplace, and just before it was a desk. At the desk in the leather chair was Albert Wesker himself. On the desk was a computer which he kept periodically glancing at. In front of him where several documents being looked over and signed. On the other side of the desk was something Nicholai always smirked at. A glass of scotch and an opened box of fig newtons. It was something that reminded Nicholai that Wesker was human once and it was nice to see at the very least a shed had carried over no matter how weird or interesting it was. When asked why Wesker has told him that he had gotten the idea from an episode of M*A*S*H once and found the idea delicious.

Nicholai stood with a file in hand waiting for Wesker to brink his attention up to him. One thing he had learned was you work on his time and no one else's. After about a good two minutes Wsker slid off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes before sliding them cooly up to his comrade. At that point Nicholai stepped forward and placed the manila envelope onto the table for him to open.

"That is a file pertaining to the incident in Edonia, the one in which the BSAA combated the rebels if I am not mistaken."

Wesker reached forward and opened the envelope to look over its contents. From what he gathered from it was the BSAA had been dispatched to fight off a group of virus enhanced rebels as well as assisted in the escape of Agent Sherry Birkin and a Jake Muller, someone who apparently carried the anti-bodies to the new virus. However it seemed things didn't go as planned. Jake and Sherry have been reported MIA and Chris Redfield had suffered a severe case of amnesia due to blunt force trauma to the head and severe emotional distress. In his opinion timing couldn't be better. Sure losing Birkin was a loss indeed he could always have his men find her later, now he was in a position to deal with Simmons the only compition. The BSAA was in disarray now without Chris and would meddle less in his affairs. The best part however would be how he would get the President himself to deal with Simmons thus keeping his hands clean. Wesker placed the repot on his desk with a pleased smile on his face.

"Mr. Ginoveaf when is the President's next public event?"

Nicholai looked over a few more files still in his hands and noted a party at a college planned six months from now.

"In about .. six months it would seem. At a College."

Wesker leaned back in his chair stroking his chin in thought. He could easily come in as a new teacher and slip the info of Simmon's work to him.

"I think its time I got out again, don't you?"

Nicholai immediately recognized the devious smirk on Wesker's face and nodded in return.

"Get me a man who can smuggle weapons in the off chance I need a fire arm. I wouldn't slip anything by Simmons."

Nicholai nodded and turned out of the room walking away. This promised to be fun, age be damned.

The six months passed rather quickly as research on the rival C-Virus grew. Wesker had given his smuggling man two Lightning Hawk magnums and his favorite gun the S.T.A.R.S standard issue customized M92F Baretta aka Samurai Edge. The gun served him well in the past and if he was foolish enough would tell you it was a good luck charm. In the meantime he had gone about dying his hair silver as well as growing a mustache that connected to a beard that just coated his chin again both dyed silver. To hide his slitted glowing eyes he placed in brown contacts. For the party he slipped on a blue dress shirt and white jacket. He also put on a white tie and white dress pants with shoes. Wesker looked himself over and nodded in the mirror, he had to go in disguise lest any of the President's agents figure out who he is. Especially the agent Leon Kennedy. Shrugging off his worry he entered into the back of a Rolls Royce and told the driver to take him to the college. On arrival he scanned over the many teenagers, young adults and teachers. First he needed to see his smuggler in the faculty building. When at the entrance of said building he was stopped by armed security, holding a name roster.

"Name?"

"Arron Stone."

The man looked over the list and nodded after Wesker showed him his ID badge. Once inside he was immediately greeted by a thin looking man in a grey hoodie and black pants and boots. He beckoned Wesker over to a store room. Once inside a briefcase lay on a shelf in the room. When Wesker opened it to his great delight lay his guns as well as reserve ammo cases. After collecting the guns Wesker left for the main party walking inside to a large dining hall and taking a seat. Now was when the fun really began.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.03

Hidden, crimson, slitted eyes slid over the populace inside of the room. The hall had an old, homey feeling to it. The walls where made out of some kind of dark stained wood, and the ceiling was adorned with arches and chandeliers. His eyes squinted a bit as he cast his gaze upwards. Oh how Wesker wished he had brought his sunglasses, especially since the light reflected off of the many balloons adorning the hall seemingly directly into his eyes. On one end of the room was a stage of sorts and on the other was a staircase leading to another lobby probably. But amidst the few people gathered in the room he did recognize one in particular, and he was staring right at him. Albert Wesker locked eyes with a rather confused looking Leon S. Kennedy. A playful smirk arose to his lips as Leon's eyes narrowed in confusion. But after a shake of his head Leon dismissed his thought and Wesker watched him return to a tense but more relaxed pose. And then a curtain rose on the stage. For once silence settled in the hall. The people currently standing went to take seats and the lights dimmed as a spotlight was shone on his target. President Adam Graham. As Wesker pulled out his seat and sat down he studied the man, his eyes running over his figure taking in every detail. The man truthfully looked rather spry for his age and his almost snow white hair. During brief intervals the light would reflect off of the spectacles that adorned his face. Adam smoothed out his light brown suit, adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. The man despite his chipper outlook seemed to contain the weight of the world and looked about ready to burst. The thought amused the bio terrorist.

As President Adam started up the standard welcome speech, Wesker turned his attention to his surroundings. Something felt … off, about the whole place. The virus, Uroboros was writhing in his veins, reacting to an approaching presence. He was only brought out of his stupor by the clapping of people around him and the lights suddenly springing back to life. Wesker let out a small hiss of annoyance at the sudden assault to his eyes. By the time his vision cleared President Graham had made his way to his seat and was happily chatting it up with a few of the other politicians at the party.

As the food was dished out Wesker kept a keen eye on the President to make sure he didn't slither off somewhere. After all the goal was to talk with him in private or better yet find any documents he brought with him and slide in Simmons' crimes into them, either way the competition would be eliminated and the ugly stain that was the C-Virus removed.

It had taken a few hours but Wesker saw his time come. The President was near one of the walls, talking to Leon. Wesker took this moment to politely set down his drink and stand brushing off his suit. As he strode over to the pair Leon took notice to his approach and tensed up. President Graham noticed his old friend's posture and turned to look at the oncoming 'threat'. Wesker watched as Adam take in his figure as he calmly strode up to them. Stopping right in front of the pair the scientist extended his hand.

"Mr. President, I must say this is quite the honor."

President Graham took the man's hand without hesitation and let a large smile slide onto his face.

"Oh I doubt that, people see enough of me nowadays as it is Mr…?"

President Graham left his sentence hanging for Wesker to pick up and deliver his name.

"Ah where are my manners, Stone, Aaron Stone. I'm a new teacher here."

"Is that so? What do you teach if you don't mind me asking?"

"Biology, room 216."

"Ah it must be fun."

Wesker's pleasant smile strained a bit. This conversation was going on too long for his taste and Leon was too wound up by his presence to simply barrow Graham. He would have to weasel his file into Graham's own later it would seem. Then his own eye caught Leon's again. And once again that look of utter confusion seeped over him again.

"Do I know you?"

Wesker turned his attention to Leon with his eyebrows raised and his head tilted up a bit as if surprised by the question.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem familiar, do I know you?"

Wesker was entering dangerous waters here and would have to use his silver tongue to his full advantage if he wanted to get out unscathed, after all Kennedy probably has seen a file or two with his face on it.

"I can't say I know you so probably not. But while we are on that subject, who may I ask are you?"

"That's not of concern. I was simply curious is all."

Wesker inwardly grimaced at Leon's deflection of his question and with it a change in subject.

"Now Leon this isn't an interrogation. Now do me a favor and try to loosen up. I need to go to my room to prepare my speech on Raccoon."

Leon's expression turned grim and he nodded as Adam left their company. Wesker took this opportunity to turn to Leon and ask about what was just said.

"Raccoon? As in the former city?"

Leon gave a tight grim nod.

"Yea, the President plans on revealing some information about it that's not exactly on record."

Wesker nodded slipping his hands into his pants pockets looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Oh I see."

The small quiet moment was broken however when a hissing sound was heard. Wesker looked around quickly to see a blue smoke slipping up from under the doors in the room. Almost as if on instinct both Leon and Wesker held their breaths as the people around them started to flee the hall. Leon rushed up the staircase after where President Adam went and Wesker dashed after him. As Leon threw the door open he was greeted by rolling blue mist. Leon recoiled immediately shutting the door before reaching around in his coat. After a few second of fishing he pulled out a small air filter system similar to that of the mouth piece of a diver's gear, before looking up questioningly at Wesker.

"Shouldn't you be getting to safety?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you Leon."

Leon twitched a bit tensing and reaching one hand for his gun.

"Hold, I am with Terrasave."

Wesker reached into his jacket and pulled out a fake Terrasave ID card. He had planned on showing that to Graham as a last resort in order to curry favor with him should his initial plan have failed. Leon snatched the card looking it over before looking back up at Wesker.

"I'll ask you later why you're here Agent Stone. For now we have a President to save."

Giving Wesker one of his respirators and drawing his gun Leon ran into the smoke filled hallway. Wesker reached into his coat and drew his Desert Eagles from his dual shoulder holsters and followed the agent into the abyss.

Both men had entered what appeared to be a lounge. It had that same almost mansion feel as the hall but even more so now that there where potted plants and chairs to make it feel like even more of a room than some extravagant college. Leon and Wesker each circled around the leather sofas that sat smack dab in the middle of the room. As Wesker took the right side he was greeted with a small hallway. He paused for a moment for Leon to finish his round on the other side of the room. As Leon made his way over the dissipating veil of blue fog he nodded his head in the direction of the hall and Wesker returned a small nod. Both men walked slowly down the hallway weapons at the ready in the event the ones who did this happened to have popped up. As they made their way past an elevator they were presented with two doors. Wesker nodded to the door on the left, he sensed something alive in there. Leon looked at him questioningly for a moment before a small noise like a sigh or sniffle caught his attention and reaffirming his faith in 'Agent Stone'. Both men leaned against the wall outside the door, guns at the ready. On the mental count of three Wesker lashed his foot forward and broke the wooden thing in and rushed into the room magnums at the ready.

To be continued


End file.
